The Morning After
by Hope of the Fairies
Summary: After the Spell is broken Belle and her Prince have a much needed conversation on their pasts and the future that they might have together. My ending to a much loved story.
1. Happy Ending

**Hey! I wrote this story because I've always wondered what happens afterward. Do they have kids? When do they marry? How does Belle find out the truth about the Beast? So I decided to write this. This is my first short story that I've thought worthy enough to publish on fanfiction so it might be my only story for a little while. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

**By the way I have changed the Prince's name from Ryder to William. I know a lot of people think that the Beast's name is Adam or whatever else is out there, but Disney never actually made a name so to me, he's a William. **

**And I do not in any ways own Beauty and the Beast. Disney Owns It, Not Me!  
**

**The Morning After**

Belle woke up in a different room than the one she had grown fond of in the past weeks. And to make it weirder, she wasn't even on a bed. Her back was stiff from lying in an awkward position all night, but she didn't remember falling asleep on a couch. When Belle went to sit up something tugged at her hair. She rubbed her half awake eyes, and turned to see what the source of her discomfort was. There was a man.

A MAN!

And a handsome man too.

He was fast asleep next to her and his right hand was tangled into her brown curls, as if he had fallen asleep caressing it. She gently pulled it free while admiring the stranger. But then she remembered the night before. He wasn't a stranger! Belle remembered, Beast, her beast was dying from the stab wound Gaston had inflicted on him. She had spoken to him, tried to reassure him, but it did not prevent the feeling of him becoming still and cold underneath her. But then, he started to rise and glow and she had been afraid for him. As quickly as it had risen she saw the bright light fade and he floated to the ground.

Instead of the furry, large, sweet beast she had known, in his place was a handsome, muscular, blond haired man. He had rushed over to her, took her hands, and said, "Belle, it's me!" She had known it was her Beast because of his eyes. The same piercing bright blue eyes that you could loose yourself in. His voice too was the same but a lot softer and coming from a smaller chest that couldn't growl or roar. It was the happiest she had ever heard him be.

Then the next thing Belle had known she was swept into his arms and they kissed. As she smiled at the memory she knew that kisses were truly amazing things. She had always read about kisses, but never actually had one. There was no possible way to describe a kiss in a book, she decided.

And then one by one the whole castle had changed, and the castle staff inside. The Prince had left her to greet four people who Belle recognized as Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and Chip. Even the dog turned back into what it really was; a brown and white terrier instead of a brown and white footstool. He had come back to her and lifted her up into the air. The whole night was hectic and quick but Belle had enjoyed every moment of it.

Somehow she and her former beast had ended on the couch, neither of them had meant to fall asleep, but they had talked a tiny bit and drifted into slumber. It was understandable. It was something like 3 am by then and after the night they had had, anyone would have been exhausted.

But now, as Belle stared at the Prince she realized that she still had so many questions. It made total sense that the castle was cursed, who ever heard of a beast and a castle filled with talking objects just appearing out of nowhere? And what about all those hints he had said, stuff like, "It stopped being important", or "I learned it a long time ago" or "It stopped mattering?" all hints that something in his life had changed drastically. Why had she been so clueless? But why had he been cursed, and how long?

As if he had heard her thoughts, the man's eyes flickered open. He sat up and stretched. When he saw is legs he nearly jumped for joy. His grin was so big Belle had to smile. Then he turned to her. Belle suddenly felt very shy and self conscious. Did her hair look okay? Did she have bags under her eyes? Compared to this god sitting before her, how did she look?

"Hi." She said quietly.

"Hi." He said and they were silent.

"I love you."

"I love you." They said at the same time. Belle blushed but those words gave her more courage.

"I'm very, very confused." He smiled grimly and pushed his hair back. The same way Beast used to do with his mane.

"I guess I do owe you many explanations. What do you want to hear first? Knowing you, you've probably already figured it out." What was with all this blushing she was doing?

"It's been very confusing," she mumbled, "Why didn't you ever…. Well, can you tell me why you were a beast? Please?" Beast, or should she say the Prince sighed like this was the question he'd least like to answer. But then he started his tale,

"When I was a boy, 14 I think, I was very spoiled and greedy. I was arrogant and conceited and so much like that man, Gaston. Yes, I would have admired Gaston back then. From the very beginning I had never believed in or trusted love. My parents had gotten themselves killed over what they called true love (I was ten) and slowly I became colder and colder after their deaths. Of course Mrs. Potts looked after me, she was my nurse and Cogsworth and Lumiere were supposed to be my teachers. I remember not showing up for classes.

This was the way I was up to my fifteenth birthday. I think I was opening presents when Cogsworth opened the door and announced that there was a stranger at the door wanting to see me. Now I of course refused several times but finally I went to see what was bothering me.

At the front door there was an old hag. She was hunched over and frail looking. I thought she was hideous. I yelled at her to go away and I admit I insulted her and called her names," he saw her expression and winced.

"I'm not proud of it. She held out a shimmering red rose and offered it as payment for a room, out of the cold. I refused her and tried to send her away again. Then, in a flash of white light, the hag seemed to melt away and in her place was a beautiful enchantress. She instantly terrified me for I had realized what I had done. I fell to my knees before her and begged for her forgiveness. She laughed at me and said, 'Cruel prince, there is no love in your heart; you would even refuse a beggar woman shelter on a cold winters night. So I bequeath this curse upon you: You will be a Beast on the outside until your face does not reflect your heart and you earn and learn to love. You must find this true love from a maiden before the last petal falls from this rose. But remember beauty is on the inside.' Then she disappeared and I felt the worst pain. It felt like all my limbs were breaking and expanding. The pain was horrible but it only lasted a couple of minutes. When I woke up I realized what I had become."

He stopped and his head dropped. Belle put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him and he continued,

"I had claws and fangs and fur and a tail. I had horns. I could roar and growl in a way that even scared even me. I was a monster. And then slowly I found out what the curse had done to the castle. Instead of the bright, open palace I had grown up in, the place had turned dark, ominous, and silent. And the servants, if I hadn't been so riled up in my own misery I would have felt worse about them. They too had been punished for my mistake; they were objects. And worse, they depended on me to break the curse." He smiled bitterly at Belle.

"At first I decided to leave the castle, and try and find some poor, pretty milk maid to woo and convince that I was a prince. If I could just get her to say those three words… So I left the castle and it didn't work so well. All the girls who saw me ran, I was constantly hiding from hunters. I gave up after a day. Then of course I believed I would be a beast forever. I tried to commit suicide many times, but they never worked. It was like the Enchantress wasn't letting me give up.

So I slowly gave up on life and became the horrible, cruel monster that locked up your father. But then, I don't even think the enchantress was expecting you to come and offer to take his place. (She did know what was going on the whole time. She visited me in my dreams which I thought was cruel, but I realize now she was just trying to help me.) But the moment you did that, you gave me hope." He put his hands on her cheeks and said,

"And I thank you for that and will be forever in your dept for setting me free. I love you." Belle stared into his deep blue eyes and pondered what he had said.

"What are you thinking off, Belle?" She sighed,

"Many things. And I guess the main thing is, how could I be so darn stupid?" Belle moaned. Beast instantly went to comfort her.

"Why, how could you say that?"

"No! I really was so stupid. I knew it didn't really make sense, talking objects and a frightening Beast living in this castle in the middle of nowhere. You don't find that a lot! And on top of that a kingdom missing a prince? After all the books I've read about magic you would think…. And of course, if I had asked you would've pushed me away."

"I never would have!"

"Sure about that?"

"Well, I, well yes I would have." He looked very glum.

"Why didn't you tell me?' She changed her position on the couch, not intentionally making herself closer to him.

"The spell would have never have been broken if I had told you," he said, If you knew about the curse, and then knew was depending on you to love me you would have felt compelled to love me. You would have felt like I was using you and it would have never have been true love. And besides, I didn't even want to talk about my past life. Anything that reminded me of what I had lost despised me. Don't be upset, but even you reminded me of what I had before." Now it was Belle's turn to look gloomy. Another question popped into her head.

"What was your name?" He didn't answer her at first.

"I haven't called myself by that name in years, you should probably just keep calling me Beast, and I'm used to answering to it. And besides I don't care what you call me and the boy who answered to that name is not me and…"

"Beast."

"What?"

"What. Is. Your. Name?"

"My name, my name is Prince William Justin Cedric Bonchifet."

"Wow. So should I call you Prince William Justin Cedric…?" He grimaced.

No, no, just William if you must."

"You are NOT a beast anymore."

"That is a good thing." Belle was recognizing her beast very well in this handsome man.

"So now that you're human again, does this mean you are King?" She dreaded the answer. His eyes bored into hers as he answered,

"Yes, it means I am the rightful King and you would be Queen."

"Me!" Belle squeaked.

"If you'd marry me?'

"Did you just perpose to me?"

"What do think?"

"But I'm a peasant, not a princess! What do I know about being Queen?"

"About the same amount I know of. You forget, I have been a beast for years, I haven't seen my kingdom never less ruled it." He shrugged, "Laws can be changed. And I know of a certain former clock who is very good at making forged documents."

Belle laughed, "Cogsworth?"

"Yep."

"You know, I should have known you weren't a Prince," she whispered.

"Why's that?"

"Because Beasts usually can't dance so nicely."

"Yah, I was a real graceful fur ball," he muttered. Belle threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck in an embrace. William laughed and whispered in her ear,

"I'll take this as a yes."

"Absolutely!"

He broke the hug and stood up before Belle. She was instantly disappointed. Was he going to leave so soon? William held out his had and said with a grin,

"Dance with me?"

"We'll," Belle pretended to think, "You might not be such a good dancer now…"

"Then I'll just have to prove it to you." He swept Belle and they were dancing around the room. They both fumbled and Belle stepped on his feet, but they laughed the whole time.

Then, they kissed.

It was briefer than the first one because someone walked into the room. They broke apart quickly, both embarrassed and out of breath. Belle hopped she wasn't blushing so much.

It was Lumiere. He came into the room with a smirk on his face, obviously knowing what he had interrupted.

"Pardon, mademoiselle, master. But Mrs. Potts thought it wise for the love birds to part and get into some more, well not ruined, clothing. Breakfast will be ready soon, Belle…" He gestured towards the door and Belle broke away from William. She gave him one glance and smile before she left he room. And she said, "I love you."

"I love you too, Belle."

William slumped back onto the couch and sighed with contentment. Lumiere looked at him and grinned.

"You must be miserable," he scoffed, "Beautiful girl, human again, you're the king, yep you must be truly feeling heart broken inside.

"Of course." William rolled his eyes. They were silent for a little bit, admiring each other. They hadn't seen each other as a human for years, and even then, William had been still an adolescent.

"Master?"

"Yes?"

"You do know that soon you will be required to make your presence known to the royal courts. They will ask where you have been…" William groaned.

"I know, I know. It's going to be complicated, explaining this. But for now, I'm not going to worry about it." He smiled up at Lumiere, a plan forming in his mind.

"For now, I don't want anything to change. I'm set for life."

Belle smiled into the mirror as she changed into a different dress; a dark green one that hugged close to her body and showed off her curves. Mrs. Potts stood behind her, trying to figure out how to salvage her old dress. The blue one was muddy, torn and beyond wearing again. It didn't matter one bit that this dress was one of the only ones she had, because wasn't everything know going to change? Wasn't this castle going to be officially her home?

"You look very beautiful, dear." She turned behind her to smile at Mrs. Potts.

"It's going to take a very long time for me to get used to not having to look down to talk to you," Belle laughed.

"I don't think it will take as long as you think," said Ms. Potts with a knowing look. "After all, you seem to have already adjusted to the master." As she finished Babbette came running in, holding Chip by the hand.

"Hasn't been a little boy again for a day and he's already broken something," she muttered. "Belle has he asked you..."

"To marry him, yes he did."

"And what did you say?" chorused all three of them.

"What do you think?"

"Oh yippee!" cried Babbette, "It's so romantic! You should get married tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow!"

"Yes, and you should wear that yellow gown, and we can have the whole ball room covered in roses, and we can invite everybody in the lands…." Babbette's fantasies were cut off by Mrs. Potts.

"Certainly not Babbette, the wedding cannot be tomorrow. Only yesterday the master was a frightening animal that nobody would think of marrying. In some ways they barely know each other."

"Can I still be the ring bearer?" Asked Chip.

"Of course, Chip," said Belle, The servants left the room and Belle took one last glance of herself in the mirror. She felt different. Was this what it was like, being in love? She felt older, wiser, and to her surprise, prettier. And she felt like she had more confidence.

Whatever it was, there was a man just a couple of rooms down from where she was who loved her and was willing to risk his life to save her. And she was willing to do the same. In all the books she had read, this was true love. As she walked out of her room, and towards her love with open arms, she knew in her heart,

Fairy tale happenings do come true.

**The End. **

**Thanks for reading and I hope it wasn't very bad. Please review and I would love suggestions. And if you think i should try and write the wedding scene or when their first baby is born then please review!**

**Just press the little button, it's not very hard!**

**Thanks!**


	2. The Wedding

**Hey guys I kind of switched around the chapters a little bit so that this is now the second chapter. I now present the wedding of Beauty and her Beast.

* * *

**

**The Wedding**

Chip was annoyed. It was the day of the wedding and no one, not even his mom was paying attention to him. He had just gotten kicked out of the kitchen by a hysterical Cogsworth and he dared not go in again. He walked down the hall from the kitchens, dragging his fancy jacket behind him. Why did he have to get all dressed up in this stupid, uncomfortable suit? He wasn't the one getting married! He thought twice about looking for Belle, but decided he didn't want to get into all the girly stuff. He had already decided that weddings were unnecessary and girly. All the planning everyone was doing was preventing everyone from playing with him! Who would be able to play with him?

Lumiere: He was in the ballroom, checking for the 50th time the rose arrangements and the other decorations.

Cogsworth: He was in the kitchens, and Chip already knew he wouldn't want to be disturbed.

Babbette: She was giving the last finishing touches on the cake. And she had already driven Chip away, threatening to hang Chip from his ears if he even breathed on the desert.

Madame Grande de la Bouche: Helping Belle with her dress and makeup. Ugg, makeup.

Mamma: Doing about everything else.

Chip frowned. He wanted today to be over. All this romance was driving him bonkers. He already knew that even if Belle wanted to play with him she couldn't. That stupid white dress would get ruined. The last person Chip could think of was Will.

Now Will, the former Beast, no longer acted like a Beast. Chip had always been really scared off him when he was a tea cup, but now he was fun. It had happened one day when Chip had wandered into the West Wing. All he wanted was someone to play ball with him. He had been looking for Belle, but he had found the master instead. He had found him hovering over a book. He had been scared at first, knowing that the Master didn't want any one in his chambers. Prince William had looked up from his book and Chip had quietly said,

"Are you going to yell at me?" The Prince looked astonished.

"No, of course not," he said, "Did you want something Chip?"

"I was just looking for someone to play ball with me. Can you play ball?"

"Yes. Do you want me to play with you?" It had been Chip's turn to be astonished.

"Yes, if you would master." The Prince had stood up and they left the room.

"Chip, please call me Will, not master."

"Okay!" They had gone outside, with Will saying that Chip's mamma might not want broken furniture. And the game of ball had turned into a game of tag, into another game of ball. They stayed out there for hours; Chip had the time of his life. Soon Belle had come out, saying that it was lunch time and both Chip and Will protested.

Will whispered in Chip's ear to go and tag Belle. Chip ran, screaming in delight as he grabbed onto Belle's legs; almost knocking her over. Will came and swooped a giggling Belle up into his arms. Chip had scrunched up his nose and said 'ew' as they kissed. The three of them had walked in to lunch; Will's arm wrapped around Chip's back.

And Chip from there on made Will his official playing buddy.

He decided to go to the Prince now, figuring he wouldn't talk about icky romantic things.

He walked into the West Wing and found Will pacing in his room. He looked disheveled and he didn't have his tie or vest on. His crown was mixed in with the sheets on the bed.

"Will?"

"Chip, please. Come back later."

"Why? Have you gone crazy like everybody else?" The Prince grinned at Chip and sat down on the bed.

"Why do think everyone's gone crazy?"

"Nobody will let me talk to them, everybody's running all over the place, and even Belle's not paying attention to me!"

"Don't you think this might be because of a certain event, maybe a wedding perhaps?" Chip rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Have you gone crazy?" William laughed.

"Probably, though I think I lost it along time ago. It seems like I'm just hallucinating all of this, I can't believe I'm getting married."

"Eww. You want to get married?" the six year old boy looked at him in astonishment.

"Yes Chip. Can you blame me with a bride as wonderful as her?"

"Yeah, Belle is great. And real pretty."

"She's beautiful!" Chip had watched his friend get increasingly cheerier during their talk. William now was quickly putting on his jacket and tie.

"You know Chip, I should probably go downstairs to make sure everything's ready." He thrust on his crown and went to the door, pausing in on his way.

"Thanks, Chip I really needed that talk, see you later!"

"But what am I going to do now!" Chip whined. He felt more than annoyed and but he contented himself to looking at the book William had been reading.

On the cover showed a young boy pulling a sword out of a flat stone and even Chip smiled at the first book Belle and William had read together.

Bell stared at herself in the mirror. She had never worn a tiara before. Or such fine jewels. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She had her hair up in a loose bun and her white dress flowed all around her. The girls had stayed up late last night, trading girlish secrets and playing games. Babbette had plenty of things to tell, because of her new engagement to Lumiere. Madame had listened to her friend's romances with sadness. Everyday she hoped Cogsworth would notice her. Belle had made friends with many of the household servants. Of course Belle felt as if the whole world knew what Will and she did each day. She had no privacy as France's future Queen. They had gone into the village many times to visit her father, who had refused their invitation of living in the palace. Maurice had not wanted to leave the village he had grown so close to, and now he was a wonderful inventor.

But every time she had visited anywhere she could just feel the stares and the gossip. She was learning the hard way about the problems with being royal. She knew it bothered William too. He had lived most of his life cooped up in the castle, away from people. He wasn't used to being the center of attention. He had offered more times than once that he just give up the throne and for them to run away together. It had been sweet and romantic, but unlike William, Belle was better at not giving up so fast. He sometimes acted like a spoiled child, and it bothered her a lot.

But she loved him dearly and he had changed a lot in the past year. But in some ways the man had replaced the Beast. She sometimes didn't recognize him, he acted so different. She was happy with his new found confidence and spirit but they barely ever had any time to just sit in the library and read together like they had. Being royalty meant no free time.

She had told this to Will, and he had promised her that after the wedding they'd spend every minute together. She hoped that it would come true

Belle was brought back out of her thoughts by Madame coming into the room, saying it was almost time.

Will felt like his face would be a permanent smile for the rest of his life; he smiled so big as his beautiful bride walked up to meet him. Life was good.

As Belle walked up to stand next Will she took his hand and they listened to the priest together.

Mrs. Potts had trouble keeping the tears in as the couple exchanged their vows.

Lumiere and Cogsworth yelled and clapped the loudest when Will kissed Belle.

Chip smiled and was glad. But he knew they would be leaving on their honeymoon the next day, and he knew he would miss them.

The bride and bridegroom only had eyes for each other, as they walked hand and hand out of the church.

"I think everyone's glad that's over," said Will as he plopped down on their bed.

"Are you?" Belle asked as she snuggled up close to him. He stroked her hair as he answered.

"I am. Now you're officially mine."

"I was always yours before."

"But now it's official." Belle smiled, "Yes. And you're mine right?"

"Forever." They stared up at the ceiling, enjoying one another's company.

"Did you ever think it would come to this, two years ago?" Belle asked her husband.

"No. I could barely picture wearing shoes again, never the less marriage."

"I wish I could have prevented that from happening. You didn't deserve it…"

"But I did Belle. I did. And it was a good thing. It led me to you. We never would have met if the spell hadn't happened. I don't regret a day of that spell, because of you. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Lets stop talking about sad things."

"Fine. I got the feeling Chip didn't have a very good day today." Will laughed.

"Yes, I'm sorry he was bored. He came to me earlier and told me how nobody would play with him."

"I'll miss him, when we're on our honeymoon."

"Yes. But he'll have his brothers to play with him. And maybe in a couple of years, he'll have a new playmate.

"Will! We _just_ got married, lets not rush it!" They laughed.

"We have our whole future ahead of us. And I know my whole future will be filled with you."

"Absolutely. Is this just as good as those fairy tale endings you used to read about, Belle?"

"Positively. But this is better. This ending includes you."

**I feel happy. Thanks to anyone who has read this and thanks to anyone who has reviewed. Why can't we all have fairy tale endings!**


	3. A Christmas Miracle

** A Christmas Miracle**

**Really sorry for changing the order of the chapters again! It just makes more sense for the enchantress one to be last!**

**Hey guys, I guess you are wondering why this is titled a Christmas Miracle when I told you this chapter is about the birth of their first child? Well, Beast is about to like Christmas an awful lot!**

**As Christmas draws near, Belle is excited though moody, since she carries with her a very special child. As Christmas draws near the servants are excited; their second normal Christmas after six years. Only one person is dreading the holiday, and his doubts about his fathering skills…**

_Journal of Prince William _

_**December 18**_

**I don't know if I can do this. I know that Belle and I have talked about having kids many times, but Belle's due date is getting closer and closer… I'm scared. The date is January 23. **

**Can I be a good father? My father wasn't a good father, and his father before him wasn't either. What if it's something about my family! I've brought this up before with Belle. She just thinks I'm being stupid. I, who spent most of my teenage years secluded and alone, cannot be a good dad. I have a horrible temper, I'm too impatient, I have no experience what's so ever. What kid would want me as a father? **

**If I'm just as bad as my dad, would my kid turn out the same as I was? Will there be an enchantress for him or her? I can't let that happen, I'd hate myself forever if that happened. I can't let my child suffer like I did. I can't let that happen. **

_Belle sees the journal and decided to be a little bit annoying. _

December 19

That is so not going to happen, Will. You are going to be a wonderful father. And don't think I'm not as nervous as you are. And you're not being stupid, just irrational.

**December 20**

**Gee thanks Belle for respecting my space. Good to know you have more confidence in me. Oh wait; you always have more confidence in me. You weren't a monster for six years! You actually had a normal childhood. I barely know how to be human; none the less teach my kid. **

December 21

You're fine! I don't think that a single duke or lord or whatever those people are who come to the balls we throw has suspected that you were anything but a proper prince your whole life. Just look at you with Chip, you and him are best friends! He adores you, and our child will adore you too. Now I know that you are all up tight about Christmas and the holidays but…

**December 22**

** Oh don't go into that again. I hate Christmas. Plain and simple. I will come to the ball, just because you want me too, but I will get ****no presents. **** And I will not stay for long. Christmas is just too happy and it brings back painful memories. I don't care how many times Cogsworth and Lumiere corner me in the hallways: I will do only the bear minimum. Last year was our first regular Christmas, I had to behave then. This year isn't so important. **

December 23

Stop being so pessimistic. Thank you for coming to part of it, but I think you are just hurting you're self. The past is in the past. Try to think about the future. You know our kid should not miss out on the holiday, the way you did. And our kid will want you to be happy on one of their favorite days.

**December 23**

**Maybe I can turn the kid against Christmas!**

December 23

William! Not funny what so ever. _(Belle goes out of the room to whack Will on the head with the journal playfully) _

**December 23**

**Just kidding, just kidding. I guess I should have seen that coming. **

December 23

You think? Listen Will, its Christmas Eve tomorrow, please try and be in a good mood.

**December 23**

**Do I get extra kisses if I do?**

December 23

I'll think about it.

(Belle leaves the room and closes the very much abused journal, a smile on her face.)

The castle staff seemed more paranoid than usual during the days before Christmas. There were decorations to be hung, food to bake, presents to wrap, invitations to send, and a Queen about to have a baby. Will had been treating Belle like a porcelain doll the past months, and she was sick of it. As her stomach got bigger her temper increased to, and most of it was taken out on Will. She always felt bad after she had an outburst, and instantly went to find him and apologize. He never complained. He had been very quiet and remorseful the past month, and Belle was pretty certain she knew why. Christmas time reminded him of what he had missed and seeing everybody cheery and festive made him less. He was like this last year too. Especially seeing Belle with her father had made him depressed at points; he missed his parents terribly. She hoped the baby and her gift would make him feel better. The funny thing was he always tried to hide his bad mood from her; he hadn't figured out yet that she was just as good at reading him as reading books.

She also had a secret weapon too. Whenever Will looked like he was in a horrible mood, she would send Chip to him. Normally, she never would have mentioned the idea, maybe even been horrified at it, but it worked. Send the little boy to the Beast and the little boy drained his temper easily. There was something about Chip that made Will's temper wash away. Even she wasn't _that_ good. But she knew that Will would make a good father, this was obvious to everyone in the castle except for him. God he drove her crazy sometimes!

Will woke up with a yell and sat up abruptly. _It was only a dream, Beast, only a dream. You're in bed, you're with Belle. You're human. _He felt his face and hands to make sure. Rubbing his face he looked at Belle next to him. She was breathing gently, still fast asleep. _It was only a dream, only a dream. _ It was Christmas Eve and the nightmare that had plagued him ever since the curse started had come back. Ever since the curse ended, they hadn't bothered him anymore. But now he had had the nightmare again. It had always been the same. He felt horrible pain and his mind couldn't comprehend what was happening. He relived his transformation again and again in the dream.

But this one had been worse. Belle had been there, yelling for him, but he couldn't help her. He was trapped, in horrible agony, but she was there and he couldn't get to her. She was screaming and he could do nothing.

Why had the dreams come back? Was the enchantress trying to tell him something? He got out of bed and walked onto the balcony, his favorite place to think. Leaning on the balcony he looked out over the forests; longing for a long walk.

"You want to go out?" Will turned around and saw Belle standing behind him, wrapped in a blanket.

"Yes." She stood next to him at the balcony and he pulled her close. "I sometimes want to just go back to having the curse. Run in the woods. Feel the wind in my mane. I wouldn't have any problems or worries. But I wouldn't have you."

"We could go on a walk. Leave before anyone noticed."

"I wish. It's cold out, you should go back inside."

"I'm fine, it's not very cold. I'm pregnant, not helpless," she groaned at him.

"Sorry, sorry Belle, I just want to make sure you're okay."

"But you want me to be happy too, right?"

"Yes."

"Then come to the party!"

"Please, Belle. Not that again."

"I just think you shouldn't let the past ruin your future."

"My future is not being ruined by staying in my room for one day."

"You mean sulking in your room for one day!" She laughed. They kissed as they walked back inside.

"At least come in when we give out presents, please?" He sighed.

"Sure. I'll see what I can do."

The next morning Belle woke up to find Will already having left the room. She quickly got dressed and went down to the ballroom. Guests would be arriving in a couple of hours and she had to eat breakfast and make sure everything was ready. It had taken, as usual, a long time to get down the stairs and get to the dinning hall. She always felt so tired and fatigued. She sat down in one of the chairs in the hallway and rested for a couple minutes. She stood up but immediately felt immense pain. She bent over and moaned. _Oh My God! It's Christmas, it can't be happening right now! _ She felt another burst of pain and cried out.

"Belle!" Babbette cried out as she dropped the blankets she was holding and ran over to Belle.

"It's happening? Right now!" Babbette asked.

"What else do you think is happening?" Babbette leaned close her and helped her get up. "Oh Belle! This is so wonderful, come on we have to get someone quick." She helped Belle stand up and they walked to the dining hall.

"Mrs. Potts! Lumiere! Come quickly!" Babbette yelled. Lumiere came rushing out of the kitchen.

"What's wrong? Ah mon cherie, is it time? Come on we must get you to your room. "He picked up Belle as Mrs. Potts came rushing out.

"Sorry I couldn't come sooner breakfast was….oh Belle!"

"Mrs. Potts please call for the doctor, fast," said Lumiere.

"And someone find Will!" added Belle. They went upstairs to her bedroom and Lumiere laid her down on the bed. Mrs. Potts ran in carrying linens. "The doctor will be here soon, how are you holding up?"

Belle smiled grimly at her, and clutched her stomach. She moaned and said, "I'm more worried about the baby."

"He'll be wonderful." As Belle let out another grunt of pain Cogsworth ran in followed by the doctor. Looking more flummoxed then usual he exclaimed, "I have brought the doctor!" The royal doctor rushed to Belle's bedside and started asking her and Mrs. Potts questions. He started giving out orders.

"Thank you so much for coming at such short notice," Belle said quietly. The Doctor smiled. "Don't say another word about it. If it wasn't for you I'd still be a box of bandages!" With that Will burst into the room and frightened Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts.

"What's happened? Is she all right!" He yelled and flew to Belle's bedside.

"I'm fine, dear. The baby's coming." William looked alarmed. "Are you alright? It's a month early, this can't be good." He looked at the Doctor who shrugged. "It's not uncommon. We will just have to take some added precautions." Will and Belle looked at each other and Will smiled grimly.

"We hadn't even thought of a name yet."

Will paced the hallway out side of their room over an over again. Cogsworth and Lumiere felt tired just watching him. They had all been kicked out and were now not too patiently waiting for some sort of news. They had heard Belle's pained screams and were all expecting the worst. Chip was with them too, but he, not fully realizing the danger of the situation, was very excited. All Will could do was pray over an over again that the baby and Belle would be alright. Belle's mother had died in childbirth, and his had died soon after giving birth to him. Even for the Queen, who had the best doctor in the country looking after her, childbirth was dangerous. Lumiere was trying his best to lighten everyone's spirits, even though his needed boosting too.

"Think of it. There will be another child running around the palace. Another person to play with you Chip! And there will be another birthday. Next year we won't just be celebrating Christmas!" His pep talk was cut short by more yelling from inside the room. Will bolted up like a frightened animal. Chip walked over to sit next to him on the floor.

"Belle's going to be alright, isn't she?" When Will didn't answer Cogsworth said. "Of course. She's Belle." Will smiled at Cogsworth and nodded. "He's right, Belle is tough. She's going to be fine." They all heard talking from downstairs and Cogsworth groaned.

"The guests! They're probably all arriving now. Well, I suppose the others will have to deal with them." Mrs. Potts opened up the door and signaled for Will to come in.

"Master she's perfectly fine. You have a beautiful daughter!" They all rushed into the room and saw Belle looking haggard with a baby in her arms. It was quiet, looking up at it's mother with big blue eyes. It had the tiniest bit of brown hair on its head. Will went and kneeled at the side of the bed, looking with wonder at his daughter. She looked at him and he smiled while reaching out to touch her tiny hands.

"She's wonderful, Belle." he whispered. Belle smiled at him. "I find it appropriate that she has your eyes," she said.

"Why's that?"

"Oh, not reason. It's just something that seems perfect." Chip came over and looked at the new baby.

"What are you going to name her?" Belle and William looked at each other. "I have no idea," laughed Belle. "Maybe Ellen or Adelaide?"

"Gwen?" said Will, throwing a name out.

"That's nice," said Ms. Potts. "Or maybe Victoria or Margaret."

"I like the sound of Victoria," piped in Lumiere.

"No not Victoria! It should be French something like Victoire or Aimée." Said Babbette.

"Imogen?" Everybody looked at Cogsworth in surprise.

"What!" he squeaked. "If I ever have a daughter I'd name her Imogen!"

Chip looked at the little girl and laughed. "Rose! We should name her Rose." Belle looked at her husband. "It's ironic, but I like it."

"Maybe Rosalyn?" said Mrs. Potts and William nodded.

"Rosalyn sounds perfect."

**So what did you think? Did you think it ended too quickly, should I add more? What did you think about the journal entry things? I wannna know!**

**please review!**


	4. Even Fairy Tales Don't End

**sorry guys for the switch of chapters, the real chapter which I just uploaded is A Christmas Miracle. **

**Thanks. **

**Hope You enjoy!**

**Even Fairy Tales Don't End**

There is a period of years in France's history that have been lost to us now in this century. Those years were some of the best years for the French, ruled by their beloved King William and Queen Belle. France and England were allies, and the economy was thriving. Most people would wonder why these years were lost, and that no one knows about them. There are no French textbooks that talk about the years King William was on the throne that survives to this day. There was something about those years that a certain order wanted to hide. The Order of Merlin consisted of several great sorcerers and magicians. They performed magic and miracles mysteriously, no living human knew about them. They all had vowed never to interfere with the ways of humans.

But one young witch did.

There was once a young witch of thirteen that had fallen in love with a young prince. She had taken to watching the Prince from afar, as he made his daily horseback ride. She found herself so enthralled with him after a year of watching that she devised a plan to meet him. Her father was the head of the Order of Merlin and he did not know of his daughter's secret obsession.

She used her arts to transform herself into an ugly hag. She felt sure that her beloved Prince would let an old woman into his castle. It would be a test, of how gentle and kind the Prince was. Then, after she was inside the castle she would reveal her real form. She was confident that the Prince would love her on first sight. The young witch was naïve and she had her heart set on the handsome Prince.

So one cold and rainy night she put her plan into action. She approached the castle door and knocked, disguised as an old woman. Much to her disappointment, it was not the Prince who answered. The butler said he'd ask the Prince. The Butler left, and came back. No, was the answer. Her beloved Prince was refusing to see her. She begged and the Butler went to ask again. While he was gone she conjured up a rose, a beautiful bright red rose, which she could offer as payment. She was thrilled when the Prince came to the door. He was even handsomer up close. She asked for a place to stay, offering the rose in return. He refused her, and called her names. The young witch was horrified and dumbstruck by how her perfect Prince was acting. And then her surprise turned to anger. He would treat an old woman like this; he would treat her like scum? Her anger at the prefect plan's failing made her become a young girl again. The Prince dropped to his knees and begged for mercy when he saw her beautiful, glowing form. The witch laughed in dismissal and placed a curse upon him, damning him to be a Beast till he found true love.

The sobbing witch fled the castle and back to the magic world, where she was reprimanded for what she had done. She had placed a curse on a human, even worse, a royal. She had broken her vow. Hurt and torn she faced the punishments. Knowing now that she was foolish to love the Prince without knowing his character; and feeling bad about the curse, she vowed to help the Prince break his enchantment. He would become a better person.

The witch grew up along with the Beastly prince and her heart never fully healed. It broke again when she watched the Prince fall in love with a peasant girl. But she always visited him in his dreams; where she tried to give him advice.

After the curse broke, she visited him one last time. He was kind to her and thanked her for everything. She was happy and the enchantress promised that she would always look after him, his children, and so on.

I think that this is why the period where King William ruled has been left out of books. The magic involved in the story is supposed to be a secret. To us, magic is myth; it is something of storybooks, fairy tales, and dreams. And I think that the wizards were perfectly fine with magic staying this way.

Of course, I know this because the story of Beauty and the Beast has been passed down from generation to generation in my family. Without magic, I probably wouldn't be alive.

I'm named after my great, great, great grandmother,

Belle Amber Bonchifet

**Ahhhh, so sad. It's the last chapter. This was so much fun to write. **

**Thank you to every one who reviewed for this story! Maybe I'll do more with Beauty and the Beast, but I think I'm going to stick with Phantom of the Opera for now. Thanks everyone, please review and may the force be with you!**

**Hope of the Fairies**


End file.
